Radiance's Requiem
by Desenchanter
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles centered around beloved Kikyou. A variety of pairings, ratings, and genres. New Drabble: As She Lay Dying. Summary: As she lay dying, she thinks of him. Pairing: InuxKik. Rating: T
1. Bound Forever: K

**Title**: Bound Forever  
**Universe**: Canon  
**Rating**: PG  
**Prompt**: Whisper  
**Word Count: **200  
**Community:** iy_theme LJ (Won 1st place for week 26#)  
**A/N**: This is a collection of short-one-shots/drabbles about Kikyou, a variety of parings/genres.

* * *

It was an ache that the handsome hanyou could not shake, each time the wind whisked his silver strands around; with each fluttered brush against him… there was something there, in the air. With care, he tried to avoid what brought it about. When he was alone, sitting upon a hill in peace he felt it, like a whisper in the moonlight. Elegant hushes swarmed about; too soft to hear.

Was he haunted?

By a cursed spirit perhaps, by a cruel one? No. He never felt loathed but rather loved.

At night when he lied by his pretty priestess that gave up her future for him he could feel the presence of someone else. A flirting, light touch, a breath upon his ears, but each time he awoke to his arms around his woman and no one to be found.

Bound forever to be haunted by broken promises, he once swore the same simple sweet life that he shared with a dainty damsel to another who would always possess a piece of his heart.

Until that life ended, until their souls could link with no boundaries of who was who, he'd be content with his happy wife and haunted life.


	2. Piercing: T

**Universe**: Canon  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Kikyou & Inuyasha  
**Prompt**: Arrow  
**Word Count**: 250  
**Community**: http:// community. livejournal. com / iy_themes  
**Summary**: It was only fair, he had shot her first.

**{ .Piercing. }  
**

It happened gradually… then all at once.

There was a process to it, a prequel to the pain, preparation to notch the potently sharp object that could pierce through the toughest armor, the one she had worked so hard to form.

Just like that, with one release it shot her straight through her heart.

Overwhelming, so many feelings—some good, some bad—swallowed her whole.

She hadn't meant to, she had only been kind out of pity—the start of the process. Each time she looked around she could see red out of the corner of her chocolate orbs. Flattery, slowly, consumed her. He was _interested_, someone was truly interested in her but then there was that whisper_ wasn't it just the jewel_?

Suddenly, she felt like a woman, not just a priestess, she was _someone_ to him and he was _something_ to her.

She was enchanted, he was the first to pin her with an arrow. The delusion from it devoured her, it made her blind. For a time, she allowed bliss, a sweet dream, to take over—they could be together.

Love, that's what they shared, wasn't it?

It was suffocating; there was always a stabbing pain with each throb. If only they could be _together_, then that ache would dissipate.

Then the nightmare that always swirled silently around her became true. It was the jewel he wanted… tears trickled down her cheek as she pulled her arrow back—it was only fair.

He had shot her first.


	3. As She Lay Dying: T

**Prompt: **Stars  
**Genre**: Angst/Romance  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Character Death  
**Pairing:** InuxKik  
**Words: **287  
**Summary: **As she lay dying, she thinks of him.

**/.A**_s_ **S**_he_ **L**_ay_ **D**_ying_**./**

**{.x.}**

The way they twinkled, the way the sparkled, it was enchanting and always seemed to spark some romancing. They were the pinnacle for lovers; the glistening specks in the bleak sky that could give them hope for a future—hope to one day reach as high as those blinking sprinkles.

Hope was a whim that they could not share, could not possess, much like the fluttering flickers in the sky. No matter how high they reached, how often they tried, or how _desperately _hard they willed for it they could never reach their desired outcome.

It was her misfortune, her grave mistake to even think that someday she could be anything but what she was destined for—a priestess, never a woman, never loved or cherished but always revered and respected. It was her training that taught her never trust another _fully_, it was his upbringing that planted the seed of doubt in his mind.

Now, in his arms she lay motionless but free from pain. When her stare shifts to fall from the sky that she shall never see again the shimmer in his sunlit stare touches her far more than any other star could. Through all their blunders and stolen time, love is still there, brightly shining silently for her final moments.

The glistening tears mean more to her than any words, it's confirmation of the deepest kind—he _still_ cares. So, to comfort her love—her only—she smiles, sweetly, truly to him.

And, to him, no star could shine brighter; even within the agony the warmth her love brings finds a way to sooth his aching heart.

One last kiss before she's gone to fade away like the sparkles in the sky.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you and please continue to review. This was written for http:// community. livejournal. com/iy_wiltedrose. If you are a Kikyou fan and writer, you should join. It could use more active members.


End file.
